<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the woods by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902779">Out of the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluffy, a teeny tiny bit inspired by the promo for 18x03, prompt 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s cold,” she broke out, jittering.<br/>“Of course it’s cold – it’s winter,” the answer came quickly from beside her. “How come you’re still cold? You’re wearing like ten coats, Ellie.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #5: Overly bundled up for the weather.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s cold,” she broke out, jittering.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s cold – it’s winter,” the answer came quickly from beside her. “How come you’re still cold? You’re wearing like ten coats, Ellie.”</p>
<p>The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’m not wearing ten coats. I’m wearing a chemise, a thin pullover and a cardigan.”</p>
<p>“And a big warm coat, a cosy scarf and a hat…” Nick went on with a chuckle.</p>
<p>She groaned. “Okay, fine. And your point?”</p>
<p>“How are you still freezing?”</p>
<p>“I’m cold, alright? It’s in my genes or something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” he grinned and the two agents made their way up the hill.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you we won’t find our way back…” Nick interrupted the quiet darkly.</p>
<p>“We will. I was a girl scout – we always find our way back home.”</p>
<p>“I’m never going treasure hunting with you again.” The annoyance was clear in his voice.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Ellie raised an eyebrow doubtingly. “It wasn’t my idea, genius. Gibbs sent us here – so if you feel the urge, file a complaint with him. Besides, you decided it was best to walk through the woods.”</p>
<p>Nick bumped her shoulder playfully, “I didn’t want the brand-new car to get ruined – the road, if you can call it that, was too bad to drive.”</p>
<p>The blonde chuckled amusedly, “Fine. But you’re the reason we’re freezing now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not freezing,” Nick protested but the way he clasped his hands, red from the cold, and chattered with his teeth spoke volumes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he began to walk faster and grabbed Ellie by the hand, “Fine. Let’s go. Faster.”</p>
<p>After giving him a quick, thoughtful glance she smiled and followed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>